


A Night at the Dance

by lizziebennet5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stranger Things Fusion, F/M, Homecoming, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziebennet5/pseuds/lizziebennet5
Summary: Summary: Nancy and Steve are at the homecoming dance when Billy walks up and tries to hit on Nancy. In this short scene, the original canon has been edited to change the characters and plot line. Written from Steve’s POV. Some mature language used.





	A Night at the Dance

Somehow, the homecoming committee had managed to transform a sweaty, grimy, and musty gym into a perfect “Starry Night,” complete with thousands of twinkling lights and glowing planet stickers on the ceiling. As you looked over to the girl on your right who was holding your hand, you couldn’t help but smile to yourself as you watched her face react in awe to all of the lights. 

“Nance, I’m really glad you came with me tonight.” 

She looked up at you with a smirk on her face. “Steve we’ve been dating for two years, did you really think I would say no?”

You smiled at her and said, “Well, no... I’m just really happy, that’s all.” She smiled and squeezed your hand even harder and started to drag you to the dance floor when someone cut the two of you off and interrupted your conversation. 

“Hey Nancy, you look really good tonight. I think purple’s your color,” Billy Hargrove said in a snarling but soft voice. Nancy leaned back into you, trying to get as far away from his whiskey-tainted breath as possible. 

“Billy, are you drunk, man?” You said in a frustrated tone. 

“Nah man, I’m just really excited to be here. Especially with such an amazing young lady as Nancy,” he said in a slightly slurred voice. As he said this, you tried really hard to hold your tongue and not cause a scene in the middle of the gym.

“Get out of here, Billy. You shouldn’t even be here,” you said in an even more exasperated tone. 

“Well, Harrington, I wanna stay and dance with your lady, what are you gonna do about - “ 

Before he had even finished his sentence, your fist shot out from your side and connected with the side of his jaw, and as he stumbled back and grabbed his face with his hands, he cursed at you.

“Jesus fucking christ, Harrington. I just wanted to talk to you guys. No reason to get angry.” 

“No, Billy. You were looking for a fight and you know it, so just fucking leave already,” you said, getting even more mad the longer that he stood in front of you.You could feel Nancy getting more and more anxious next to you because everyone was now turned around and looking at the three of you, waiting to see what Billy would do next.

“Fine, whatever. I didn’t want to come to this stupid dance anyway,” he said as he turned and walked towards the door, still holding his face in his hand. 

Nancy turned and looked up at you with a loving smile and said, “Well, that was pretty sweet of you.”

“Just doing my job,” you say as you smile back down at her. 

She grabbed your hand tenderly and ran her fingers over your slightly bruised knuckles and said, “Let’s go find you some ice, Harrington.”


End file.
